sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hardcore punk
El hardcore punk (traducible en español aproximadamente como punk duro, extremista o radical''El diccionario Webster define así el término: 1. «the permanent, dedicated and completely faithful nucleus of a group or movement, as of a political party»; 2: «an unyielding or intransigent element in a social or organizational structure; the part of a group which is difficult to deal with and resistant to change». Véase ''Webster Encyclopedic Unabridged Dictionary of the English Language (Gramercy Books, N.Y., 1996, ISBN 0-517-15141-3), p. 645.), a menudo llamado sencillamente hardcore, es un subgénero musical derivado del punk, que se originó en Norteamérica y el Reino Unido a finales de los años 1970. Se caracteriza por suponer la evolución de los aspectos más enérgicos del punk, los tempos y compases son rápidos, a ritmos de baterías veloces y agresivos, las líneas de guitarras ejecutadas velozmente y con pocos arreglos, amplificadas con un sonido de distorsión, el bajo por lo general hace la misma nota del acorde de la guitarra (sin escalas, ocasionalmente con octavas), la voz es casi gritada, rápida y las canciones suelen ser cortas. Del hardcore han surgido varios géneros, a veces fusionándose con el metal, derivándose subgéneros como el hardcore melódico, el post-hardcore, el grunge, el thrash metal y el metalcore (de éste último se deriva el deathcore). Orígenes thumb|200px|Siege, una banda de hardcore punk en concierto. Origen del hardcore Los primeros intérpretes de este género musical fueron bandas como Bad Brains (formados en 1978), Teen Idles (formados en 1979), Middle Class (que publicaron su primer single, considerado fundacional del género, en 1978),Blush, Stephen: American Hardcore, Los Angeles-New York, Feral House, 2001, p. 17. ISBN 0-922915-71-7 The Untouchables (1979) y Black Flag (formados en 1976 con el nombre Panic), que tocaban un punk acelerado y más pesado que otros grupos punk más tradicionales, como Sex Pistols o The Ramones. Este estilo musical más fuerte, al difundirse, pasó a convertirse en un género musical denominado hardcore punk, término que se generalizó sobre todo después de la aparición del LP de DOA Hardcore '81 (marzo de 1981), que describía perfectamente a la nueva generación de punks. Este subgénero, al igual que el género punk, se debe en parte a The Ramones, The New York Dolls, The Damned, The Clash y a The Sex Pistols, quienes sentaron las bases para el punk, que más tarde sería influencia para el hardcore y sus subgéneros. Black Flag introdujo los cambios de notas más rápidos y Bad Brains la velocidad en batería y usaron cambios de notas aún más rápidos que Black Flag. Esto ocurría entre 1978 y 1979. Generalmente se nombra a Bad Brains como el primer grupo en tocar hardcore desde 1978. La época en que más bandas habrían comenzado a tocar este género sería en el '79-80, pero en 1978 una banda punk alternativa o "experimental" de Orange County, California, llamada Middle Class, grabó un EP llamado Out of Vogue que contenía 4 piezas idénticas a lo que más tarde sería llamado hardcore punk. Sin embargo, en 1979 Middle Class comenzó a influenciarse por bandas como Joy Division y cambiaron radicalmente su estilo, tocando lento, algo totalmente distinto a lo que hacían en sus inicios. Indudablemente Out of Vogue es el primer EP hardcore que se grabó, porque el single de 7" de Bad Brains que contenía "Pay to Cum" y "Stay Close to Me" salió en 1979 y su disco Black Dots grabado en 1978 no vio la luz hasta 1996. El grupo The Misfits, que inicialmente practicaba un estilo de punk enérgico y melódico similar al de los Ramones, hizo su incursión en el hardcore con el tema "Mommy can I go out and kill tonight?", incluida en su debut de 1982 Walk Among Us, y se metía de lleno en el estilo con el disco Earth A.D./Wolfsblood, en 1983. Inglaterra contribuiría al estilo con el "d-beat", nacido en el año 1980 aproximadamente, creado por Discharge. La velocidad y las "canciones cortas" thumb|200px|Baile: [[pogo y stage diving en un concierto de hardcore.]] La característica técnica y expresiva fundamental del hardcore es la velocidad de los ritmos, aplicando compases de batería parecidos a los que utilizaban otros géneros musicales como el folk, el country o el rockabilly en sus canciones rápidas de baile. A partir de ello, se han compuesto muchas canciones que no llegan a los habituales tres minutos de mínimo del formato de canción popular. Esto crea un ambiente musical frenético, que en los conciertos se expresa a través de los bailes pogo, stage diving y slam o mosh, fomentando un ambiente cargado de energía. El género expresivo del hardcore además ha inspirado una temática motivacionsita en las letras del punk. Como detalle peculiar, cabe destacar que el hardcore es quizá una de las pocas fuentes del rock en que, inspiradas por la velocidad, aparecen discos de canciones de duración cercana al minuto e incluso muchas canciones de duración inferior a un minuto. Tanto los grupos pioneros como de los diversos géneros en que el derivó el hardcore han practicado y practican este formato especial. Muchas composiciones condensan en ese intervalo una estructura completa de canción de rock, con varias estrofas y estribillos. Incluso hay canciones de tres estribillos que no alcanzan el minuto de duración, como en el disco Dirty Rotten EP de los clásicos D.R.I., lo cual hoy en día, se clasifica en el subgénero llamado thrashcore, generalmente confundido con el crossover thrash. Algunos discos clásicos de hardcore cuentan hasta con 30 de estas rápidas y enérgicas canciones, e incluso más, en un LP corto. Es bastante común encontrarse con discos de entre 10 y 20 temas que no llegan a los 20 minutos de duración total, como el larga duración de la banda barcelonesa Rouse, o algunas ediciones de los suecos Misconduct. En otros casos, no llega a ser apenas una canción, quedando más bien en una intervención sonora con banda de rock, incluso de apenas unos segundos, como puede ser el tema "Caos" de los brasileños Ratos de Porão, e incluso de grandes porciones de discos de grindcore. La banda estadounidense de grindcore Anal Cunt, grabó un disco de llamado 5643 Song EP ("El EP de 5643 Canciones") que, increíblemente, tiene 5643 canciones en menos de 15 minutos. Puede considerarse un formato propio característico dentro del subgénero, hasta el punto de que la discográfica Fat Wreck Chords editó a finales de los 90 el disco Short Music for Short People, disco compacto que recopila 101 canciones clásicas y de nuevo cuño, de otros tantos grupos, ninguna de ellas sobrepasando una ejecución de 30 segundos. Evolución y subgéneros Evolución del sonido hardcore En los años 80 una vertiente del hardcore tomó mayor influencia del thrash metal, y se popularizó en los circuitos y publicaciones de heavy metal por bandas como D.R.I. y Suicidal Tendencies, conocido como crossover thrash, esto sentó precedentes para estilos más fuertes de fusión de metal, hardcore y punk: metalcore, deathgrind, crust punk etc. Influidos por el d-beat de Discharge, que es una forma de hardcore algo menos rápido que el original, aparecieron también estéticas sonoras, aunque más rápidas e intensas, como el crust punk y de este el grindcore, caracterizadas por una sobrecarga de los elementos definitorios de hardcore: velocidad, distorsión y voces fuertes, a menudo con expresiones guturales, desgarradas o terroríficas. A pesar de existir una tendencia mayoritaria hacia la intensificación de la estética sonora, también algunas líneas tienden al refinamiento de la musicalidad, como el hardcore melódico: igual de fuerte y rápido, pero incluyendo melodías trabajadas en la intervención vocal y armonías de varias voces y algunas notas de guitarra. Los primeros discos conocidos como hardcore melódico son Suffer y No Control de Bad Religion. Este género dio origen a un filón musical y un estilo de producción de estudio más tarde imitados y desarrollados por otras bandas de California, y que motivaría un resurgimiento comercial del punk y una nueva expansión de la subcultura del punk en todo el mundo en los años 90. Otros sonidos basados en el refinamiento del punk son el post-hardcore, el pop punk, indie rock y el emo, que recoge herencias de la música de Hüsker Dü. La vieja y la nueva escuela Dentro de los géneros duros se suele hablar de "old school" (vieja escuela) y new school (nueva escuela), aunque no existe una opinión unánime acerca de la definición. Una de las interpretaciones pretende diferenciar el género más cercano al punk del hardcore en el periodo comprendido entre 1985 y 1988 en la ciudad de Nueva York, basado en la fórmula original popularizada desde 1978 por Bad Brains, en comparación con géneros de la década de los 90, que combinaron tempos más lentos y fórmulas de ejecución y expresión propios del metal. La evolución de la dureza del sonido hardcore a fines de la década de los años 80 tendió a una diversificación de los ritmos y a la adaptación de recursos típicos del heavy metal y el thrash metal. Aparece lo que se conoce como metalcore o "new school hardcore", en un principio llamada metallic hardcore. Esta influencia fue marcándose poco a poco cada vez más, hasta baterías con ritmos cortantes y técnicas de doble bombo, guitarras con una distorsión mucho más marcada y cortante, voces algo guturales y con partes lentas más al género del heavy metal. Véanse bandas como Hatebreed, Strife, Bane, Refused. Paulatinamente se popularizaron ritmos más variados y canciones complejas, con varias partes o movimientos. A esta intensificación y diversificación responden también géneros como el emo (o emocore, abreviación de «emotional hardcore»). Las bandas emo o emotional hardcore difieren del hardcore convencional por sus guitarras más melódicas y complejas, incluso casi sinfónicas, un sonido de distorsión más cargado, y voces extremadamente expresivas o desgarradamente intensas. Algunas complementaban sus piezas con samplers y efectos electrónicos. El emo evolucionaría en los años 1990 en el género conocido como screamo, tomando influencia del grindcore. Bandas que le dieron forma a este género fueron Mohinder y Portraits of Past, hasta terminar en un sonido como el de Spirit of Versailles, Orchid o Saetia. Una segunda interpretación pretende identificar las temáticas políticas (vieja escuela) más cercanos al movimiento punk, y a la "nueva escuela" con los contenidos centrados en el discurso de la actitud, el movimiento straight edge y la positividad o motivación. El hardcore punk como subcultura El hardcore y el punk conforman una heterogénea pero prolífica fuente de movimientos juveniles, artísticos, vecinales, sociopolíticos, y ambiente de inspiración e intercambio de ideas e información. La difusión del hardcore ha estado muy ligada al skate y deportes similares. Aunque la escena hardcore como movimiento juvenil se diferencia del punk por dejar atrás los esquemas e ideologías de tendencia destructiva y optan más por un movimiento positivo y motivista. El hardcore como pensamiento tiene una dinámica aún más propositiva, fuerte y algunos jóvenes lo complementan con la apuesta a la política en espacios diversos, aunque muchas de las ideologías del punk siguen intactas en el hardcore (objeción de conciencia, antinazismo, antifascismo, antihomofobia, antiracismo, comunismo o anarquismo). Algunos jóvenes optan y encuentran más seguridad en el pensamiento social comunista, por un pensamiento de una construcción ideológica comunal y no individual. Escenas locales Las escenas o ambientes donde se originó y desarrollo el hardcore fueron la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y Washington D.C., entre otras. Aunque tienen muchos rasgos comunes, sobre todo en las primeras épocas de los 70 y 80, cada una ha desarrollado su particular filosofía del hardcore. Este fenómeno que se fue expandiendo hasta la costa este a ciudades como Washington D.C. donde había una escena local en la que las principales bandas eran Minor Threat y Bad Brains, quienes se mudaría a Nueva York influenciando bandas como Cro-Mags, Agnostic Front, Sick of it all, Gorilla Biscuits, Murphy’s Law y los primeros Beastie Boys. Boston también fue escenario de un movimiento que dio bandas como Gang Green. El Hardcore también se expandió por el sur de los Estados Unidos dando bandas como Corrosion of Conformity (C.O.C) de Carolina del Norte y Dirty Rotten Imbeciles de Texas. Algunas de las bandas pioneras serían también Circle Jerks (formados en 1979 por el antiguo vocalista de Black Flag, Keith Morris), Dead Kennedys, Crass, Minor Threat a las que después se sumarían bandas inglesas como Discharge, The Exploited, The Varukers, GBH, etc. El movimiento hardcore representaba una forma de rebelión contra el orden establecido, enmarcado por el ascenso del neo-conservadursimo liberal en Estado Unidos de la mano de Ronald Reagan y Margaret Thatcher Inglaterra. Una forma de vida alternativa a la convencional vida de valores burgueses. Las figuras más reconocidas de este movimientos son Ian MacKaye de Minor Threat, Henry Rollins y Greg Ginn de Black Flag, H.R de Bad Brains, Keith Morris quien cantaba en la formación original de Black Flag y después en Circle Jerks. Washington, D.C. La escena hardcore de Washington, D.C. es la primera oleada del fenómeno hardcore y la más importante. Sucede a finales de la década de los años 70 y comienzos de los 80 en la capital estadounidense. Bandas como Bad Brains, Teen Idles o Minor Threat y el sello discográfico Dischord Records, fueron los abanderados del emergente fenómeno hardcore en la costa este de Estados Unidos y, posteriormente, en el resto del mundo. Más tarde, las corrientes se propagarían a ciudades vecinas como Nueva York o Nueva Jersey. Nueva York La música hardcore se convirtió en movimiento a partir de la aparición de la escena neoyorquina con bandas como Agnostic Front o Cro-Mags quienes le dieron la iniciativa al "estilo de vida". Además, se puede identificar una gran cercanía entre el movimiento hardcore y el movimiento skinhead, debido a que las bandas de hardcore de principios de los 80 estaban altamente influenciadas por la música oi!. Ejemplo de esto, además de las ya mencionadas, son bandas como Sham 69, The Last Resort, o Cock Sparrer . Aunque este tipo de hermandad era muy común en los Estados Unidos, era principalmente en Nueva York donde se podía presenciar como los skinheads acudían a los shows de hardcore de la Gran Manzana. Claro ejemplo de este movimiento hardcore/skinhead eran bandas como Warzone, Agnostic Front, Cro-Mags, Madball, entre otras. Estas bandas son conocidas como "old school hardcore" (vieja escuela). Estas tenían influencias oi! y streetpunk, entre otras. Esta cercanía con el movimiento skinhead fue fuertemente criticada durante el período 1985-1988, que se conoce como la "época dorada del hardcore", por los movimientos de pensamiento positivo, especialmente por la Youth Crew de Nueva York conformado por los miembros de bandas como Youth of Today, Side by Side, Gorilla Biscuits, Bold, entre otras. Bandas como Sick of It All, Blood for Blood o Kill Your Idols son de las bandas mas consolidadas, así también como Murphy's Law, banda pionera dentro del New York hardcore. Buenos Aires La escena hardcore de Buenos Aires fue propiciada por la vuelta a la democracia de la Argentina en 1983. Una nueva generación de adolescentes que no se identificaban con la música que hacían las bandas locales ni con las imposiciones de una sociedad agobiantemente conservadora dieron origen al punk y el Buenos Aires hardcore. Las primeras bandas de punk rock en la argentina fueron, Alerta Roja, Los Violadores, Los Laxantes, Celeste y La Generación, Todos Tus Muertos y eventualmente hubo una transición con bandas como Massacre Palestina hacia las verdaderas bandas del Buenos Aires Hardcore. En 1988 se editó Invasión 88, un disco compilado, con bandas como Attaque 77, Flema, Comando Suicida, Rigidez Cadavérica y Los Baraja. Entonces el incipiente moviemiento Buenos Aires Hardcore se reunía en minúsculos reductos donde se celebraban fiestas de bailes aéreos. En 1991 se edita el disco Mentes Abiertas con bandas como No Demuestra Interés (N.D.I.), Buscando Otra Diversión (B.O.D.) y Diferentes Actitudes Juveniles (D.A.J). Otras bandas importantes del movimiento Buenos Aires Hardcore son Existencia de Odio (E.D.O.) y más tarde bandas como Minoría Activa, Señal de Inmoralidad y Fun People, la cual escribió una canción hacia la Buenos Aires Hardcore que trata de explicar la copia que se estaba haciendo de las bandas de hardcore neoyorquino: "Necesitas ver sus fotos para vestirte y posar/ necesitas leer sus letras para saber como hablar/ necesitas ver sus videos para saber como actuar/ Y tú me hablas de libertad/ y estás atado a su forma de ser/ ¿Acaso los supuestos pensantes se transformaron en robots?" (New York City Clon), hartos de la discriminación que había dentro del círculo y de la necesidad de copiar para ser alguien. España En España, entre los grupos más conocidos de hardcore están HHH, Subterranean Kids, TDeK, GRB, 24 Ideas y X-Milk entre otros, que se caracterizan por tener partes también de punk rápido, que demuestran el lazo entre el punk y el hardcore. Otros grupos a destacar serían El Corazón del Sapo, Nevergood, Nuevenoventaicinco, grupos de la escena aragonesa. Sin embargo, hay que nombrar a otros grupos, menos conocidos para el público general, pero no por ello menos importantes, tales como MG-15 y Último Gobierno, que tocaban d-beat, precursores de este género en España; o también la oleada de grupos de hardcore catalán de los años 1980, como Anti/Dogmatikss, GRB, L'Odi Social, Subterranean Kids, HHH, Rouse, y, ya en los años 1990, Corn Flakes, Tropel Nat, 24 Ideas, X-Milk, Sowplot. En País Vasco también hubo grupos ya clásicos referentes a este género como BAP!! (Brigada Anti Polizialak), Eskoria-tza, Soziedad Alkoholika o Ruido de Rabia, pero siempre más influenciadas por el metal. También cabe destacar a los comienzos de la escena más hardcore metal con grupos como Prap's. Aunque faltaría añadir a bandas que cambiaron mucho la escena en diferentes momentos, como 24 Ideas banda de Barcelona que introdujo el New York Hardcore con influencia straight edge en el estado; Alarma Social, uno de los primeros en salir fuera, Shorebreak con el fichaje en Good Life, parecía abrirse la escena estatal a Europa, cosa que después apenas se ha vuelto a ver; y también habría que destacar a todo el número y enorme cantidad de bandas de dentro del punk, hardcore, crust, etc. son las que más han conseguido que la escena estatal este presente fuera de este país, bandas como Answer, Ictus, Machetazo, Looking For an Answer, ZInc, Ekkaia, Disface, Derrota Proud'z, Insomnio, Über, Horrör, Antiplayax, Black Panda y un largísimo etc. En Valencia, desde principios de los años ochenta, existió una pequeña escena punk, básicamente representada por el grupo Internterror, que con los años se fue desarrollando más extensamente gracias a otras bandas como La Resistencia, Kk For You, La Morgue, Sade, Las Terribles, Se Vende, Los Garfios, Vamps, Generación 77, Nuevo Ejército de Salvación (NES), Éxtasis, Alcohólicos Crónicos, E.T.C, Nocivo, Alloraralaiglesia, Aberrunto, Waterfull (luego Wallride), Furious Planet, Oligofrenia, Agonizante Realidad, Zanussi y Disyouth. Actualmente existen otra multitud de bandas que han girado varias veces por Europa, como Derrota o Antiplayax, cuyos mienbros llevan tocando desde la década de 1990 en grupos como los mencionados Zanussi o Disyouth, pero también en grupos como Adiaphoria y Unauthorized. Derrota es actualmente uno de los grupos valencianos más longevos y con más discos editados hasta la fecha. Asimismo, existe otra multitud de grupos que están vinculados a Derrota y Antiplayax, como son Cementerio, Desguace, Disparo, El Hambre y Muerte a la Muerte. Además existen otros grupos con interesantes propuestas musicales como son Concentrations Summer Camps (CSC), Venereans, Los Grilletes, Ultrabotox o Las Rodilleras (que practican un punk oscuro torando a sinistro). Sin duda, un elemento a destacar dentro de la llamada "escena" hardcore o punk son las distribuidoras y sellos musicales independientes. Gracias a ellos no sólo se edita música de calidad a precios reducidos de grupos locales, nacionales o internacionales, sino que también hacen llegar discos de otras partes del mundo creándo así una red interancional de colaboración espontánea que, también, sirve de mucha ayuda a la hora de organizar giras por Europa o Amércia. En Valencia, podemos destacar a Soroll, pero también a Logofobia, Cruda Realidad y muy especialmente a Trabuc Records. En Asturias y Cantabria entre los primeros grupos de hardcore se nombran a los veteranos Kloakao, KDK, Escuela de Odio, Intolerance, Strangis Guajes, influidos por la temática del sindicalismo obrero, el anarquismo, y el movimiento de liberación animal.En Galicia podríamos destacar a Esnero que con su tendencia comunista y sus conciertos gratuitos dieron a entender que la música sólo tenía sentido cuando iba acompañada de un fuerte comprmiso ideológico; canciones como: El arte de ser policia naional,el ego del koala o despertad acobra, así lo demuestran. El hardcore ha sido un género muy popular, aunque moviéndose de forma underground, en Asturias, con numerosas bandas de todos los subgéneros. Generalmente ha estado asociado a movimientos anarquistas. Actualmente una de las bandas más activas en cuanto a discos y giras son TheBlackPanthysParty, que tienen un estilo rápido que recuerda a Black Flag, AFI, y al "sonido Epitaph". Con el cambio de siglo, no son muchos los grupos de hardcore que destacan en España y salen fuera de sus fronteras. En Cataluña destacan especialmente en la escena hardcore Cinder, Caza de Brujas, No Second Chance, Effort, The Defense, Afterlife o Subterranean Kids, tras su reciente reunión, en Cataluña también destacan grupos de la onda new school como ahora For Some Reason, Nunnery, Read My Lips o Advance. Mientras en Madrid lo hacen otros grupos como Dellamorte Dellamore, Louded, Inside Me, Rest In Hate, Camino A La Perdición, Trial Of Mankind o The Marriage. Mientras que en el norte de la península se encuentran bandas como Ofensiva, ya disueltos, Shattered Dreams, Dead Means Nothing, Payback, The Awake, Twenty Fighters o Fallen. En Andalucía existen otras tales como Truth Through Fight, Pacto de Sangre, Second Division, The Spirit Can't Be Broken o Hiddenway, todas ellas de Jerez de la Frontera, excepto los últimos, de Málaga. Es importante destacar el esfuerzo que hacen numerosas promotoras de conciertos que, la mayoría sin ánimo de lucro, se esfuerzan por preservar la difusión del hardcore y el punk en España. De ellas destacan especialmente We Are Shows, PunkOrLatex, Scarecrow, CHP Crew, HFMN Crew, Viveiro ONP Crew, Holy Cobra Society, Fekal Criu Chous, Frontline, Death Wish Team, Liar Festivals y Cycle Records. HFMN, no es sin animo de lucro. México La comunidad hardcore en México se considera a sí misma una familia. Con ya muchos años de existencia, tanto en la capital del país como en muchos otros estados, la escena hardcore en México crece con cada día que pasa, con la aparición de nuevas bandas innovando y al mismo tiempo retomando el género, más jóvenes uniéndose a la comunidad y a la escena, nuevos jóvenes straight edge y más foros para la difusión del género. Algunas bandas de la escena hardcore punk en México son Solución Mortal, Histeria, Massacre 68, Atoxxxico, Sedición (Guadalajara), Desobediencia Civil, Violent Class y Muerte en la Industria. Solución Mortal y Rojo Melanic procedentes de Tijuana, se formaron a finales de 1981 y fueron una de las primeras bandas mexicanas hardcore punk en ser conocidas en el ambiente underground internacional, gracias a la cercanía de la ciudad con los Estados Unidos, sus contactos con la revista-fanzine Maximum RocknRoll y su participación en recopilatorios como World Class Punk (ROIR Tapes, 1984). En la escena de Tijuana de principios-mediados de los años 1980 había otras bandas activas, como Black Market.[http://www.operationphoenixrecords.com/mrrissue12_18ItalyMexicoandLebanonSceneReports.pdf Reportaje sobre la escena punk de Tijuana en Maximum RocknRoll (MRR), nº 12, 3/84]. Enlace consultado el 8 de junio de 2009.Entrevista a Solución Mortal en MRR, nº 20, 12/84. Enlace consultado el 8 de junio de 2009. En la capital, México, D. F., después de los primeros tanteos a finales de los 1970 con bandas punk como Dangerous Rhythm o Size,«Historia del punk en México» en punxunidos.com (enlace consultado el 2 de abril de 2009). a mediados de los 1980 la escena era muy reducida (con nombres como Rebel'd Punk y Síndrome del Punk) y todavía no se había impuesto la modalidad hardcore.Véase el reportaje sobre la escena punk de D.F. en MRR, nº 29, 10/85. Enlace consultado el 8 de junio de 2009. Bandas propiamente hardcore comenzaron a publicar maquetas y discos a finales de la década: Massacre 68 (ex Histeria), que publicaron su primera maqueta en 1987,Página de Massacre 68 en KFTH.Sitio web de Massacre 68. Atoxxxico, que editaron un EP en el mismo año,Página sobre Atoxxxico en KFTH. Herejía que grabó varios demos caseros entre 1986 y 1988, grabando también un LP en 1989, SS-20 (con la ex cantante de Virginidad Sacudida), que sacaron un LP en 1989,SS-20 en KFTH. M.E.L.I. (Muerte En La Industria), Xenofobia, etc.Sobre los pioneros del hardcore en DF en general, véase Shoko Sato, «Mexican Hardcore» (en inglés), agosto de 2004, en speedstaterecords.com. Enlace consultado el 8 de junio de 2009. Simultáneamente, la escena de Tijuana se renovaba con bandas como Espécimen, que también publicaron sus primeras grabaciones en 1987,Biografía de Espécimen en la página web de la banda. Enlace consultado el 8 de junio de 2009. y Putrid Scum de Tlalnepantla, Estado De México, practicantes de grindcore (formados en 1989).Sitio web de Putrid Scum en MySpace (seguir el enlace a putridscum.cjb que se halla en dicha página). Enlace consultado el 22 de junio de 2009. Guatemala En Guatemala la escena Hardcore se presencia en las calles de la capital y también en departamentos como Peten, Chiquimula y Zacapa. Entre las bandas más conocidas están: Despertar, Last Rebellion, Después te Digo, Sudor de Huevos, Venganza y Tiempos Duros, entre otros. Algunas de las bandas se mantienen bajo el sello de la disquera independiente Angry Riot Records la cual nace en Guatemala en el año 2008 con la idea de crear una label 100% D.I.Y. que grabe a bandas de la escena punk y ska de Guatemala ya que según ellos hay muchas bandas con gran potencial. Esta label no tiene fines lucrativos. Los conciertos o toques como dicen se llevan a cabo normalmente en callejones de la ciudad, casas abandonadas, garages, y fiestas. La escena es 100% underground con letras anarquistas. Colombia La aparición del hardcore en Colombia se remonta a 1989 con la aparición de la mítica banda Sin Salida en Bogotá, quienes liderados por Raul Hernández, fueron los pioneros en mezclar el sonido del NYHC con letras en español, alejándose del típico sonido, pensamiento y estética del punk del momento. Sin Salida marcó el derrotero del hardcore colombiano con tres producciones; "La Antimoda" (1990), "Disciplina" (1993) y "A Los Héroes" (1996). Ya en la década de 1990 aparecerían bandas tan reconocidas como Pitbull, Ataque en Contra, Exigencia, Abismo en Bogotá y Grito, Cinco de Menos y Reacción en Cadena en Medellin, quienes adoptaron los sonidos de New York a la realidad colombiana. 1998 ve la participación de Ataque en Contra en el disco de culto "Suramérica Hardcore: Un Continente en Llamas" con la canción "Juventud Libre de Drogas". Esta producción estuvo a cargo de Pinhead Records (Argentina) y contó con varias de las bandas más representativas del hardcore latinoamericano en el momento. El año de 1999 es fundamental para el hardcore colombiano. Por primera vez una banda extranjera a Bogotá. Earth Crisis hace su primera presentación en el Festival Rock Al Parque el domingo 17 de octubre en el Parque Simón Bolivar, y luego en el desaparecido Auditorio Macondo; base de operaciones de la escena underground Bogotana. Ese mismo año Agnostic Front visita Colombia dando dos shows junto a Sin Salida, quienes tocaron su último show. El fin de Sin Salida significaría un viraje en la dirección del hardcore colombiano, que desde un principio estuvo identificado con ideas como la hermandad, el patriotismo, la disciplina, para dale paso a un hardcore de contenido más "revolucionario", si el término puede ser usado. Para ese entonces existían sellos como Dirección Postiva Records, DespertarHC Records y Persistencia Records, quienes dentro de su parrila producían cassettes y CDs de las nuevas bandas locales como Dar a Cada Uno Lo Que Es Suyo, Zona Cero, Abismo, Carácter, Reacción Propia. El último año del siglo XX vio la salida del disco "Hardcore Reality: Colombia en tu Cara", producido por Dirección Positiva Records, y el cual reunió a Ataque en Contra, Dar a Cada Uno Lo Que Es Suyo y Exigencia por Bogotá, Cinco de Menos y Grito por Medellin y 092HC, Carbono Catorce y Determinación por Cali. En el año de 2000 llega a su fin Exigencia, banda del sello Dirección Positiva, que en cabeza de los hermanos Diego y Juan Manuel Paredes se convirtió en otro icono del hardcore bogotano y colombiano. Exigencia dejó como legado el cassette "Pura Ignorancia" (1998) y el CD "Usando la Conciencia" (2000). En ese mismo año sale al mercado el split "NYC-Bogota Threat", el cual contó con la participación de Indesicion y Step2far (USA) y Exigencia y Zona Cero (Col). en el año (2002) las bandas locales se reunen con el apoyo de direccion positiva records y despertar hc para hacer realidad uno de los compilados mejor logrados EVOLUCION BOGOTA HARDCORE, con 12 de las bandas más representativas y sonidos contundentes de la capital entre ellos (ATAQUE ENCONTRA, DAR ACADA UNO LO Q ES SUYO, ABISMO, PITBULL, RESPLANDOR, ZONA CERO, CARACTER, LINEA RECTA,REACCION PROPIA entre otras. Los años venideros mostrarían una apertura en sonidos, así como también un fractura en la que antes fue una comunidad unida. La aparición de Inmigrant Records permitío que cada vez vinieran más y mejores bandas de USA, Europa y Latinoamerica. Nuevos sonidos cercanos al death metal, al oldschool y al skate punk tomarían la vocería del hardcore colombiano. Inclusive, aparecen visos marginales de bandas con un sonido crust. Libros sobre hardcore * Historias del Buenos Aires Hardcore, Julián Vadalá, Ediciónes Tiempo de Cambio, 2009. * American Hardcore: A Tribal History, Steven Blush. Véase también * Crossover thrash * Crustcore * D-beat * Emo * Grindcore * Hardcore melódico * Metalcore * Movimiento punk * Punk * Post-hardcore * Skate punk * Thrashcore Notas y referencias Categoría:Hardcore punk Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1980 be:Хардкор, панк-рок be-x-old:Гардкор-панк bg:Хардкор пънк bn:হার্ডকোর পাঙ্ক bs:Hardcore punk ca:Hardcore punk cs:Hardcore csb:Hardcore punk da:Hardcore punk de:Hardcore Punk en:Hardcore punk et:Hardcore punk eu:Hardcore punk fa:هاردکور پانک fi:Hardcore punk fr:Punk hardcore gl:Hardcore punk he:הארדקור פאנק hr:Hardcore punk hu:Hardcore punk id:Hardcore punk is:Harðkjarnapönk it:Hardcore punk ja:ハードコア・パンク ko:하드코어 펑크 lmo:Hardcore punk lt:Hardcore punk lv:Hārdkors (rokmūzikas žanrs) mk:Хардкор панк ms:Hardcore punk nl:Hardcore punk no:Hardcore punk pl:Hardcore punk pt:Hardcore punk ro:Hardcore punk ru:Хардкор-панк sco:Hardcore punk sh:Hardcore punk simple:Hardcore punk sk:Hardcore punk sl:Hardcore punk sr:Hardkor pank sv:Hardcore th:ฮาร์ดคอร์พังก์ tl:Hardcore punk tr:Hardcore punk tt:Хардкор uk:Хардкор-панк uz:Hardcore punk zh:硬核朋克